1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weight scales. More particularly, the present invention relates to a weight position sensor system. The weight position sensor system has a balance control system that detects load distribution on the scale and provides an output signal to a user to indicate whether or not the user should re-position or shift weight in order to more equally distribute load and, thus, optimize scale accuracy.
2. Description of Related Art
Various known weight scales generally provide an upper platform for the user to stand on, having load detection cells positioned beneath the scales. The load from the weight of the user is transmitted from the platform to the load detection cells, which are mounted to a base. The load on the cells is measured by the cells and communicated to a controller, which causes an output display of the user's weight. The load detection cells are usually positioned in an evenly spaced array in an effort to position them where the load of the user is likely to be evenly distributed. This requires anticipation of precisely where the user is likely to stand on the scale and of how the user will distribute his or her weight in terms of distribution between front and back of the foot as well as right-vs.-left foot. The resultant scale reading is sometimes inaccurate because each user may stand on the scale in a different position and with different weight distribution, and each user has different size feet.